Santa Reid, Mrs Strauss, and Hotch the Elf
by jekkah
Summary: So, I found this little story in my FB memories. I don't even remember writing it, but apparently, I did it to squick out some FB fanfic friends. JJ and Garcia lead this one in voice. JJ/Hotch, Reid/Strauss with hints of Rossi/Prentiss and Garcia/Morgan


**Author's Note: So, I found this little story in my FB memories. I don't even remember writing it, but apparently, I did it to squick out some FB fanfic friends. So, I thought I should share (with a few updates). Enjoy!**

 ** **Santa Reid, Mrs. Strauss, and Hotch the Elf****

 **"Do you have any idea where Hotch is?" JJ asked, breathlessly, as she found Garcia standing in a corner drinking eggnog and watching Morgan dance with one of the agents from the floor below. She had been chasing Henry and Jack as they wove through the various groups of people** **and found herself nearly worn out** **. Luckily, Rossi had seen her plight and was now entertaining the boys with an animated story.** **She was too grateful for the reprieve to even be worried exactly which story he was telling the boys.**

 **"Can't say as I do, gumdrop," Garcia replied, her eyes narrowing as Morgan's hands slide down closer to the agent's ass.**

 **JJ opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped by Henry running excitedly over to her. "Mama! Santa's coming! Mama! Santa!"**

 **She laughed and let Henry pull her away, snagging Garcia's arm as she went. She stood back as Henry and Jack got into line, waiting for the jolly man to appear. "Who did they get to play Santa and Mrs. Claus this year?"**

 **"I heard that Strauss was playing Mrs. Claus," Garcia whispered.**

 **"Seriously?" JJ exclaimed, loudly, causing a few people to look her way. Her cheeks tinged a bit pink. "No one's seen her for six months or so. I thought she was still on special assignment."**

 **Garcia shrugged. "I guess she must be back. I was told that she's going out on medical leave soon."**

 **JJ bit her bottom lip. "Is everything okay?"**

 **"I don't know. Oh, look! There's Santa!" Garcia pointed to the doorway where St. Nick had just entered. "Oh my God! I think that's Reid!"**

 **"You're right," JJ replied in disbelief as her son's godfather took his place on Santa's chair. He waved eagerly to the children, tossing out a few belly laughs. "He makes a really good Santa."**

 **Garcia nodded. "I wonder where Mrs-" She stopped suddenly with a gasp. "Jayje! JJ!" Garcia tugged emphatically on JJ's sleeve to get her attention. "Jennifer Ann Jareau!"**

 **JJ groaned, tearing her eyes away from her** **excited** **son. "What?"**

 **"Mrs. Claus is here!" Garcia turned her towards the door once again where Strauss was currently waddling through the door in full Mrs. Claus gear. "Is she..."**

 **"Pregnant?" JJ finished when Garcia's voice trailed.**

 **"Yes."**

 **JJ's eyebrows rose. "Yes, she is. I wonder who the father is."**

 **Garcia glanced at Rossi. "Dave..."**

 **"It's definitely not Rossi. They haven't been together for almost a year," JJ explained. She frowned at Garcia's amused look. "He's been spending a lot of time at Hotch's lately. Ever since his trip to England, he appears to have given up his Lothario ways."**

 **"Interesting." Garcia shook her head,** **not wanting to get side-tracked with a Rossi and Prentiss potential romance** **. "Now, who do you suppose is Strauss' baby daddy?"**

 **"I have no-" JJ froze mid-sentence as Strauss leaned down and kissed Reid, lingering just a bit longer than friendship would dictate. "Did I just see what I think I just saw?"**

 **Garcia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "If you think you just saw Reid possessively rubbing Strauss' stomach, then yes."**

 **JJ rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Has the wor** **l** **d gone mad?"**

 **"I... think... so!" Garcia squealed between bursts of laughter. She pointed once more to the door before doubling over.**

 **"No!" JJ breathed. Strutting through the door with not an ounce of embarrassment in a red tunic,** **a hat with bells,** **and green tights was their boss, Aaron Hotchner. He smiled and winked at JJ before doing a little jig on his way to the kids.**

 **Garcia pursed her lips. "Well, it looks like someone's put a little gingerbread in his step, a little holly in his cap, a little-"**

 **JJ pinched her. "Please stop."**

 **"I'm just saying, this is the first year that Hotch has done anything like this and judging by that candy cane he's sporting looking at you, I'd say you were to blame," Garcia teased.**

 **"I'm going to see if Mr. Elf needs any help," JJ sighed. "Your mission is to find out what's going on with Reid and Strauss."**

 **Garcia nodded as JJ stomped off. She watched JJ grabbed Hotch by the hand and lead him away to his office, promising that he'd be back soon. She grinned as Reid grabbed Strauss' hand each time she passed him** **while bringing kids to see him** **. Garcia felt her heart grow warm with Christmas spirit. She turned her attention back to Morgan and the random agent. She was going to march over there and drag him under the mistletoe, her own little present to herself.**

 **All would have a good night.**


End file.
